El misterio de las hermanas Pollock
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Nunca antes la muerte de alguien pudo marcar tanto la vida de otras personas... / Esta historia participa en la Tercera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_Esta historia participa en la Tercera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Imagen:** Ghost de Joe-Roberts (en Devianart) y podéis apreciarla en la portada del fic.

La historia está inspirada en el extraño caso de las gemelas Pollock que ocurrió en los años 60. Aunque he usado sus verdaderos nombres y demás, tan solo he cogido la leyenda para inspirarme. Vamos, que no es, ni por asomo, lo que ocurrió con ellas.

* * *

 **El misterio de las hermanas Pollock**

* * *

 **31 de octubre de 1980**

En mitad de la noche densa, bajo el cielo cuajado de estrellas frías y lejanas, una figura avanzaba presurosa entre las sombras.

Aquella misma mañana, Jacqueline Pollock, de doce años, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su madre llevaba días con malas noticias sobre otros magos y brujas; sin ir más lejos, Frank y Alice Longbottom, grandes amigos de su madre desde Hogwarts, fueron torturados hasta la locura, cosa que ni a Florence, ni a Jacqueline, ni a su hermana Johana le gustaba.

Hacía pocos meses que se habían mudado al Valle de Godric, donde ya les habían asegurado que estarían mucho más seguros que en su domicilio anterior. No había tantos mortífagos y Florence había hechizado la casa para que no supieran de su paradero. Mientras estuvieran dentro de aquella casa, todos estarían a salvo.

Sin embargo, y manque le pese a la desdichada de la señora Pollock, no estaba en la naturaleza de Jacqueline y Johana obedecer a su madre en todo lo que les decía. Sabían que estaban en plena guerra mágica, sabían que sería peligroso vagar por las calles en ese momento de la noche, pero ambas niñas se preocuparon por la salud de su amiga y compañera de casa, Beth, cuya familia había sido atacada por un mortífago la noche anterior, pero no sabían nada más. En un descuido en el que sus padres dormían plácidamente, las niñas salieron a hurtadillas hasta la casa de su amiga.

A pesar de que apenas tenían doce años, estaban bastante preparadas para enfrentarse a cualquiera. Su madre les había estado enseñando varios hechizos para defenderse de cualquier malhechor. Pero, para desgracia de las niñas, su experiencia con aquellos hechizos era tan nula que ni siquiera su propia madre podría asegurar que pudieran hacerlo sin problemas.

Jacqueline cruzó la esquina de la calle donde vivía su amiga. Tenían que cruzar un callejón oscuro, por lo que le tomó de la mano a su hermana y se la apretó. Anduvieron sigilosamente por el callejón hasta que una voz, un tanto aguda, les llamó la atención. Johana le suplicó a su hermana que retrocedieran, pero ésta no hizo caso.

—¿Y si Beth nos necesita? —le instó Jacqueline.

—¿Y si está muerta? —inquirió Johana—. De poco nos sirve si es un fiambre.

—Pues al menos sabremos que lo está. No podemos abandonar ahora que hemos comenzado.

—Sí, pero…

Escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellas y se giraron de inmediato. Una figura de alguien, alto y con capucha, se acercaba a ellas lentamente. Llevaba una máscara y ninguna de ellas podía identificar de quién se trataba. Aquella máscara era exactamente como su madre les describió que eran las de los mortífagos; no cabía duda de que era uno de ellos. Meneaba la cabeza, mirándolas fijamente, como pensativo, hacia las niñas. Torció la cabeza, como quieriendo enfocar mejor su visión en las muchachas.

—Sois unas niñas muy traviesas, pequeñas… —dijo la voz detrás de la máscara—. ¿Vuestra mami no os enseñó que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Johana tragó saliva y le apretó la mano fuertemente a su hermana. Retrocedió un poco, pero una piedra se puso por en medio y se tropezó con ella, haciendo que Jacqueline también cayera al suelo con ella.

—No… no pensamos decir nada, lo juramos —balbuceó Johana.

—No os tenemos miedo —instó Jacqueline, con una mirada fiera a los _ojos_ del mortífago—. Ni a ti ni a ninguno como tú.

El mortífago retorció su cuello e hizo crujir algunos huesos de éste. Una sonrisa invisible apareció en el rostro oculto del mortífago.

—Sois unas jovencitas muy valientes, niñas —dijo con voz burlona mientras se acuclillaba para estar a la altura de las dos.

—Vosotros atacásteis a la familia de mi amiga Beth McNamara…

El mortífago la miró con una ceja alzada. Se levantó súbitamente y comenzó a pasear alrededor de las niñas.

—McNamara, McNamara… —comenzó a decir, dubitativo—. ¡Ah, sí! La familia que estaba al final de esta calle, ¿no es así? Nos divertimos mucho torturando y matando a esa pandilla de sangres sucia.

Jacqueline quiso ponerse en pie para encarar a aquel asesino que tenía frente a ella, pero Johana la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. Le temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo y lo último que deseaba era provocar a aquel mortífago. Estaba pensando lo más rápido que pudo. Quería sacar su varita, pero cualquier movimiento que hiciera haría que su muerte fuese inminente.

—Deberías hacerle más caso a tu hermanita, querida. No querrás que te haga pupa, ¿verdad?

—Me das asco.

Jacqueline finalmente se levantó y sacó su varita de un bolsillo de su túnica. La empuñó con fuerza y, con decisión y sin pensárselo dos veces, le lanzó un hechizo desarmante que el mortífago esquivó. Sin poder apenas reaccionar, una luz verde y cegadora impactó de lleno en el pecho de Jacqueline, matándola en el acto. Johana pegó un grito al ver su hermana caer fulminada al suelo, junto a ella. Sollozaba y le suplicaba con la mirada que tuviera piedad de ella.

—No diré nada, no diré que has sido tú. Diré que fue un accidente.

El mortífago se echó a reír. No era la primera vez que una de sus víctimas le pedía un poco de clemencia, pero eso era algo que no solía conceder a nadie. No, eso era solo cosa de almas débiles; alma que, evidentemente, él carecía.

—No, no, no, no… —comenzó a decir, chasqueando la lengua y acercándose a la niña que aún permanecía en el suelo tendida, asustada—. Thorffin Rowle jamás deja un trabajo inacabado.

Se quitó la máscara y Johana pudo verle el rostro pálido bajo media melena platina. Quiso gritar, pero no le salía la voz. Un destello dorado le golpeó el pecho y pensó que también iba a morir, pero nunca en la vida se pudo imaginar que acabaría suplicando por su propia muerte.

Rowle la alzó en el aire y estampó el diminuto cuerpo de la niña contra la pared. Johana perdió la consciencia durante unos segundos y, otra vez, un hechizo le atravesó el pecho. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era como si sus entrañas quisieran separarse de él sin su permiso. Le dolía el pecho; le costaba respirar y no podía emitir ni un mísero sonido. Sintió cómo su carne se iba despidiendo lentamente de su cuerpo; sus brazos, sus piernas; cada centímetro, milímetro de su ser.

Abrió la boca queriendo gritar, pero solo consiguió que un chorro de sangre le saliera a borbotones por ella.

La muerte le susurró al oído, alentadora, su piel se erizó al contacto. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Esperó a que su corazón desbocado dejara al fin de latir.

* * *

 **02 de mayo de 1998**

Llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando este día. A pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros lo temían, ellas ansiaban con ganas poder reunirse algún día con él.

El día en el que Jacqueline y Johana fueron encontradas muertas en un callejón no muy lejos de su casa, Florence y John, sus padres, no tuvieron consuelo alguno ni nada ni nadie conseguía llenar ese vacío que sus adorables hijitas les había dejado; ni siquiera la posibilidad de que el mortífago que les hizo aquello estuviera entre rejas, pudriéndose con los de su calaña en Azkaban.

Sin embargo, estaban muy equivocados. Un día de primavera, Florence dio a luz a dos preciosas niñas a las que llamaron Gillian y Jennifer. Las dos niñas se asemejaban en demasía a sus hermanas mayores, y, tanto era así, que hasta solían compartir los mismos gustos y aficiones que ellas.

Cuando les llegó la hora de entrar en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, las dos hermanas se negaron a comprar una varita nueva porque, tal y como dijo Jennifer, ellas ya tenían la suya propia. Al principio, tanto John como Florence no les dieron importancia, porque pensaban que era cosa de niñas, pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más se daban cuenta de que el espíritu de sus difuntas hijas permanecían en el cuerpo de Jennifer y Gillian. Tanto era así, que Florence una noche las oyó hablar en su dormitorio y entre ellas se llamaban Johana y Jacqueline. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Florence, porque no sabía si aquello era buena señal o no.

La noche en la que tuvo lugar la Batalla en Hogwarts, Gillian y Jennifer tenían muy claro con quién querían enfrentarse. Usaron decenas de hechizos contra los mortífagos y le buscaron entre la multitud. No se hallaba demasiado lejos de la entrada al castillo. Estaba acosando a maldiciones a una alumna de Gryffindor de tercer curso. Jennifer, como buena duelista que era, consiguió liberarla de sus garras y le dijo que se marchara de allí.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron a solas con él. No había ni rastro de más mortífagos junto a él; todos estaban luchando en el castillo y él se encontraba en las afueras, casi llegando al Bosque Prohibido. Al ver a las dos muchachas se puso pálido. No, no podía ser, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. No, era imposible que sobrevivieran. Él mismo leyó en El Profeta días más tarde que las encontraron muertas en el callejón donde las había asesinado. Un sudor frío le comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo entero sin poder remediarlo. Estaba de pie, frente a ellas, con una varita robada de algún mago que había asesinado días atrás en la mano.

Las dos hermanas se cogieron de las manos y se dirigían lentamente hacia él. Jennifer torció el cuello y lo hizo crujir. Aquel extraño sonido hizo que Rowle se estremeciera y sintiera como si no pudiera moverse; aquello hizo sonreír de manera siniestra a las dos hermanas.

—¿No te ha gustado, Thorfinn? —se burló Gillian.

—Qué raro —prosiguió Jennifer—, porque es algo que aprendimos de ti, Thorfinn.

—No… —musitó nerviosamente Rowle—. Vosotras no podéis ser las mismas niñas del callejón.

—¿Has oído eso, Jo? —se carcajeó Jennifer.

—Por supuesto, Jackie —bufó Gillian, quien se acercó más al mortífago, demostrándole que no le tenía ningún miedo—. Tiene la osadía de decirnos que no somos nosotras…

Jennifer meneó la cabeza negando con ella, sin quitar de su cara la malévola sonrisa.

—Tal vez se le olvidó que me mató de un plumazo, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar —dijo Jennifer.

—Al menos a ti no te torturó como hizo conmigo —Gillian se acercó tanto al mortífago que podía oler su miedo desde donde estaba; se paseó alrededor de él, tal y como hizo con sus hermanas en su día—. Primero me despellejó, luego me arrancó la carne y después me desmembró cada parte de mi cuerpo. Aún puedo recordar las carcajadas resonando en mis tímpanos.

El mortífago no quiso seguir escuhando más nada de lo que aquellas taradas hermanas le estaban contando, así que cogió su varita e intentó atacarlas, pero sin que se pudiera dar cuenta, estaba desarmado y atado de pies y manos.

—¿Realmente pensabas que ibas a volver a repetir lo que hace veinte años le hiciste a dos pobres e indefensas niñas de doce años, Thorfinn? —se burló Jennifer, poniendo voz infantil y fingiendo dulzura en su rostro.

Gillian se acercó a él y le clavó la punta de su varita en la barbilla, tanto que casi le podría salir sangre por ella de tanto apretar.

—Tú nos arrebataste todo lo que teníamos —comenzó a decir Gillian—. Solo teníamos doce años, Thorfinn. Teníamos toda la vida por delante, una carrera prometedora en el Quidditch, o puede que en el diario El Profeta. Podríamos haber llegado muy lejos. Podríamos haber sido alguien importante.

—Pero no, tú fuiste egoísta y cruel con nosotras —continuó Jennifer—. Ni una mísera de compasión por nosotras. Conmigo ni te lo pensaste dos veces antes de lanzar esa maldición imperdonable aquí —dijo, señalándose el pecho—. Y, ¡plof! Caí desplomada en el suelo, mientras te mofabas de mí y de mi hermana en todo momento. Así que, Jo, haz los honores, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

Gillian torció tanto la sonrisa que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

Rowle quiso gritar cuando sintió que su piel, lentamente, se estaba despegando de la carne mientras las lágrimas de impotencia le resbalaban por las mejillas. Era consciente de que aquella agonía duraría minutos, puede que horas, o quizá segundos, quién sabe.

Cada vez le costaba más y más respirar. Aquel frío primaveral le ardía en las entrañas cuando exhalaba un poco de aire.

Jennifer se acercó a su hermana y se quedó mirando, impasible, cómo aquel monstruo se despedazaba muy lentamente. Le cogió de la mano y susurró:

—Vámonos, Gil. Nuestra batalla ha terminado.

Rowle se quedó ahí, tumbado en medio de la nada, escuchando y notando cómo sus órganos se despedían de su cuerpo sin poder remediarlo.

Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero el vaho que surgió de sus labios se desmenuzó en el frío de la noche. Silencio. Tanto silencio.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **NDA** : Bueno, quien quiera saber sobre la leyenda que me inspiró esta historia, tan solo debe googlear "el extraño caso de las gemelas Pollock". Eso sí, ni por asomo se asemeja a lo que he escrito, solo el tema de la reencarnación y demás. Cuando vi la imagen que me tocó, inmediatamente se me vino a la mente esta leyenda y quise modificarla a modo de historia de terror. No tengo ni la menor idea de si habré conseguido aterrarles un poco, pero espero que al menos una chispica sí._

 _Por si algiuen se lo pregunta, el final es que ambas hermanas vuelven a ser ellas mismas._

 _En fin, por ahora, me despido, ya sí que sí, de la Tercera Edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Muchas gracias por haberme leído y hasta siempre. :)_

 _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_


End file.
